


the Line Between Us

by Anonymous



Series: Kinktober 2019 [28]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breaking house rules, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Kinktober 2019, Lapdance, M/M, Omorashi, POV swapping, Public Humiliation, Sexuality Crisis, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, i guess?, sexual awakening, this is halfway between Closer and Hustlers with how I view strip clubs, very mild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-05 23:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21216620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Who goes into an exotic dance club on a week night? Percy Graves apparently does now.He's not really expecting to find anything, but of course, he does.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caravaggiosbrushes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/caravaggiosbrushes/gifts).

> im obliged to be a dork and tell you to listen to this while imagining credence dancing: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lHw_9QptTn4
> 
> im also obliged to tell you i absolutely hate how this turned out, its hardly my best work, tho it is cannibalised [ideas alone no copy pasting] from my other strip club au idea with 'sad sack divorced formerly thought he was straight percy' and stripper cre. i hate it!  
i usually get to a point of toleration with my fics but i couldnt even find this remotely sexy. maybe its unrealistic and realistic at once.
> 
> all that being said, here's 71.9% of the fic lol

It’s awkward enough walking into the club in his Sunday best suit, having come from the final hearing, papers filed, his normal life over. He doesn’t need all the looks currently being thrown his way for the fact he’s got an obvious pale line on his left hand ring finger. 

Percy Graves hasn’t been single in any way that matters for over a decade, so jumping in headfirst by stepping into the exotic dance club and bar he passes on the drive to work every day seemed like the best idea. 

Usually he’s driving around seventy miles an hour, seeing the billboard and pretending he doesn’t notice that they cater to  _ ‘people of all persuasions,’  _ which he takes correctly to mean both gay and straight men. 

Although, judging by the amount of women in the place, maybe Percy should amend that thought to  _ ‘people,’ _ not just men come to strip clubs anymore, these days. Now he doesn’t have to play at ignorant, and he can confess to himself, as well as his divorce lawyer, the last time he even dared go online to look at porn, it wasn’t a man fucking a woman. 

She just rolls her eyes at him, telling him to give her therapist a call, tucking a business card into his front pocket, black and gold nails like talons. He flinches, but she doesn’t stab him, not by a long shot. 

“You’re not paying me to listen to your problems anymore, we’re done here.” Percy just considers himself lucky Sera gave him the ‘old friends’ discount and didn’t put up with his bullshit. 

She’s right. As always, but he’ll never admit it to her of course. There he is, walking up to the bubbly looking blond tending bar, quietly requesting a jack and coke, while music pounds overhead, practically vibrating the ground underneath his feet. “Sure thing honey.” She chirps, not exactly breaking the sound barrier, but loud enough for him to hear so he knows she isn’t ignoring him at all. Percy eyes her name tag, ‘ _ Queenie.’ _

Fitting, even if it’s fake, like the strippers all have stage names, why wouldn’t the bartender do the same? 

He almost thinks if he could make even half of what he does now, he’d give up personal finance. 

It’s so boring, he’s not even shocked anymore that Beth cheated on him. He’s insulted by the fact that it was with their fucking pool guy, terribly cliched, as if all she ever took away from soap operas was how to best imitate them. 

Percy sighs, downing half of the drink in one gulp, passing over a twenty to Queenie, whose coral lipstick pout quirks. “You wanna open a tab?” 

He nods, “I’m not sure how long I’ll be here, but I’ll need at least two refills.” 

“Careful honey. Know your limits. We won’t let you drive home without calling an uber if I think you’re too sloshed.”

Percy shrugs, “If you say so,” he drains the glass, passing it over. 

“Another?” She asks, while her eyes tell him she knows the answer already. 

“Yeah. Hey, how would I go about getting a dance? I’ve never-” A silver glittery nail flashes in his face and she’s halfway down the bar in the blink of an eye. Percy is monopolizing her. He feels like an asshole. Someone else swooshes by, and sits right next to him, leaning against the counter top, all green and black scales, some glitter too. 

“You look lost, Mister hot shot.” A smooth accented voice says, and Percy thanks all the stars above for the liquid courage he’s just consumed. She’s so gorgeous, pale as snow white, with jet black hair in a high ponytail, everything about her screams  _ dangerous _ as well as dominant. Percy isn’t sure he’s up for that, maybe ever. 

Is he gay or just intimidated to death by women? He's not sure. “I’m new to all this.” Percy coughs.

She holds out a hand, and he briefly wonders if maybe she doesn’t get her nails done at the same place Sera does. 

Black glittery nails, about two inches long, though not quite as pointy, dangle in front of his face, and he takes it, giving her a firm shake. She smiles. “You  _ are _ . You’re not a cute little virgin, or a jackass wall street fuck though. You’re something else. I’m Nagini.” That’s definitely not a name Percy has ever heard before in his life. 

“I’m technically in finance but yeah, not that fancy.” He says. She smirks now, half her purple lipstick mouth quirking. 

Do all the women in this place know the same moves?

“Would you rather I drag you up to the stage, or should my friend Persephone do it?” She asks him.

Percy opens his mouth to say no thank you politely to them both, but Nagini isn’t pointing, she’s reaching up to grasp his face, specifically his jaw, turning his head by force until he’s staring at the person currently writhing around to the loud music. Red and black splashes of leather cover mostly strategic bits of skin, leaving little to the imagination, and spiky heels help with the eerie height. The guy is tall anyway, there’s no doubt, from endless legs to elegantly twirling arms, eyes pierce through him, aided by what has to be makeup, after all, no one has lips that blood red, cheeks sharp and shiny with icy silver glitter. So much glitter. 

Percy decides that maybe all the jokes about strip clubs aren’t entirely inaccurate, and finally remembers to breathe, feeling like he’s growing dizzy as Nagini shows him just who she’s talking about. “That’s who you think I want? A man?” He asks, her hand finally letting him go, only to pat on his thigh, making him jump. “If I’m wrong, tell me to fuck off, and mean it, then I’ll believe you. Otherwise, yeah, I think you’re curious. Just recently divorced, am I right?” Nagini finishes. 

Percy isn’t going to say those exact words, because he’s not suddenly an asshole just because one stripper happens to guess his life situation correctly. He swallows thickly. “Is he nice?” Percy asks instead. 

She laughs. “Oh honey. He’s whatever you want him to be, but don’t boss him around. So, dance?” He finally nods. 

Fuck it. Go big or go home, right? Nagini raises her hand, nails flashing impossibly pink in the lights, and the guy on stage gives a final hip roll, before walking towards the side of the stage, a hidden set of steps to descend, Percy guesses.

“You need a refill, I’ll poke Queenie for you.” Nagini says, before vanishing behind the bar, and the next thing he knows, his glass is switched out with a fresh, full one. He hopes she didn't literally Poke Queenie. 

Unless she's into that sort of thing. Percy takes a fortifying sip, as  _ Persephone _ walks over. “Hi there.” He chokes out. 

The guy’s eyes track from his drink all the way up his arm to his face. 

“You really do want to buy a dance from me? Gini isn’t just pulling my leg?” He looks almost like he doubts Percy either has money or the balls for it. “It’s sort of like an experiment, I guess. How much  _ is _ a dance? I forgot to ask. Where does it happen? It’s not really up… there is it? In front of everyone?” Percy is wincing just thinking about it. 

His first visit and to go so public, he’s not sure he  _ does _ have the balls for that. Persephone licks his lips, appearing to think very fast. “Come with me on stage, then we can go get a private room. I don’t actually strip out here, it’s not my deal.”

Percy blinks, sneaking another glance at whatever the guy is wearing. He’s not sure  _ how _ it comes off, or how much there is to lose. “I don’t know about that. It’s my-”

“Your first time? Yeah. It’s a thing we do, to break the ice. We’re all friends here. If someone decides to shame you for being here, they’re admitting they were here to see you here. Get how that works?” Persephone asks, sounding extremely patient, while also looking thoroughly exhausted. 

“How much is it if I say yes?” Percy tries again. 

“I have to change first. Keep thinking about it, okay?” the guy says, a forlorn smile on his face before he pats him on the shoulder, and walks off, turning a corner to a hallway Percy can’t see. 

Why is it that he can’t get any fucking answers around here? Percy is tempted to google his question, but he also doesn’t want his search history influencing the rest of his browsing… until the end of forever. How much could a lap dance be? Three hundred dollars? Five hundred? God. If no clothes even come off, maybe it’s cheaper. 

Percy came here with about a thousand in cash, just in case, treating it like some kind of celebratory expense, since he’s not going to be responsible for any alimony, fuck you Beth. Cheaters never win. 

The really bad thing about it is his step kids are making money off their blood father, and she was too. 

But now that’s going to be put into question, involving a whole other trial Percy probably won’t be a part of. 

By the time he’s finished that second drink, Persephone has made a triumphant return, wearing something that looks a touch more layered. A white suit jacket paired with navy blue dress with bright splashes of teal and gold flowers, along with sheer stockings and kitten heels. “Come on now, dance with me. We can talk pricing later. I love this song.” 

Percy sets his drink down and goes, like a fool, mostly because he’s at the point of whiskey not caring, but also severely craving bodily contact. Persephone guides him onto the stage, smoothly retrieving a stool for him to sit on, as the guy starts moving around him. Originally he thought the heels were short, but now, where he’s at compared to Persephone still standing, maybe they aren’t so small at all. Percy gazes up, awestruck, as the guy moves around to the music, despite never having seen someone with his build move like this, Persephone sheds the jacket and sits down right onto his lap within a handful of seconds, taking his breath away. “You having fun so far?” He asks, making Percy nod. “Oh yes.”

He gets a smirk in reply, then the guy leans down to whisper against his ear, sending a shiver running down his spine. “You can touch me above the waist, if you like. Different rules than for the girls, you see.” Percy’s eyes widen, and he glances around the room before even attempting it, settling his hands on the dip of Persephone’s waist, then pressing higher, silky soft fabric doing nothing to hide the strong ab muscles he can feel flexing as his grip shifts around, when the guy grinds down in his lap, making him let out a gasp. There’s no hiding the fact that Percy is growing hard, on the stage, in front of more than two dozen people, no matter how distracted they might all be with the music, drinks, and their own lewd partners. 

Sweat beads up and drips down his forehead, tickling its way over his cheek, soaking into the collar of his shirt.

He almost feels like he should take something off next, overheating inside of his suit. "Mmm is that just for me?” Persephone murmurs, switching sides to nose into Percy’s other ear, and he shivers. “Yeah, I think you’re very… pretty.”

“Why thank you. You’re allowed to pay me as many compliments as you like, handsome. What’s your name?” 

The guy is asking him, and Percy is tempted to lie, but his name is basically the same as the strippers. 

Different origins and a nickname from a knight, but still. “Percy.” He says, throat feeling dry, his voice beginning to grow raspy. “No shit? That’s awesome. Well Percy, you’re a wonderful partner, if a little stiff. But it's in all the right ways, so I forgive you." Persephone tells him, rocking down smoothly once again, ass rubbing just over his cock, making Percy jolt in surprise. The contact lingers on for a few seconds, as Percy feels himself getting fully hard. Heat coils low in his belly, and he’s half terrified that this guy will make him jizz his pants on stage, but the music ends, songs changing, and Persephone retreats at once, holding out a hand to help Percy to his feet. 

“Thank you for the wonderful dance.” He says, their hands remaining linked all the way until they’re in front of the bar again, and Percy sees another glass there, freshly made, soda still fizzy. 

“Oh, no, thank  _ you. _ What do I uh, what do I owe you?” he’s on the verge of reaching into his jacket for his wallet, and Persephone’s hand shoots out to grab his wrist. Percy gulps. The guy has a grip like steel, and he just shakes his head.

“We’re not done yet. I owe you a proper dance, somewhere more private. Bring your drink.” Persephone gestures to Queenie, far down the way, and Percy sees her nod and wink. “Oh, okay.” 

He scoops up his glass and trails along behind Persephone, feeling like some kind of lost puppy, being taken down a hallway lit a touch more dimly, with numbered doors. If he wasn’t so buzzed out on the whiskey, he’d almost consider joking about being on his way to be murdered. Instead, Persephone opens up a door stamped Seventy-Nine, leading him over to a round platform framed by a donut shaped couch. 

There’s a flat surface behind the couch, presumably for drinks. Percy sets his down, and takes a seat, watching as Persephone closes the door securely, then promptly climbs onto the platform. “This is nice.” He says. 

The guy laughs. “Far better for what I usually do, yes. Now, how comfortable are you with full nudity?” Persephone eyes him for a long moment, before squatting down with what must be immense control, his thighs don’t quiver a bit. 

Percy couldn’t do that. Maybe he should start going to the gym after work. Beth always told him he needed it. “I mean. Well, we’ve got the same body parts, don’t we? It’s no big deal.” Percy finally says, making the guy laugh. “Very true.”

Persephone’s hands settle on his thighs, and he slides them over and down to his knees, parting them with a quick movement, drawing Percy’s eyes to the navy silk covering his crotch. 

“What I really mean, is do you want my dick in your face, or should I keep my panties on?” Percy’s mouth goes fully dry. 

This is beyond  _ anything _ he’s ever really experienced, much less imagined. Watching a short porn clip and coming on his stomach and hand within seconds is completely different to a real man in front of him offering to get naked. 

“I still can’t touch you right?” Percy asks, clarifying. 

Persephone leverages up from his knees by pushing off them with his hands, instantly towering over him where he lounges on the couch. 

His hands are playing with the hem of his dress, easing it up higher and higher on his thighs, until Percy can’t help but ogle the defined bulge barely hidden under blue silk. Percy thinks he feels the front of his boxers growing wet over the head of his cock. “Usually I decide that on a case by case basis, Percy. You look more like the type of man inclined to behave when I tell you to stop. Am I correct?” Persephone asks him, fingers teasingly moving on his stomach, tracing the line of where his stockings meet his underwear hem. “Y-yes. I don’t want any trouble.” Percy answers immediately. 

The guy laughs. “Oh, good boy, me either. You’re clean, aren’t you? Straight, married? This isn’t your usual bag, but you’re hardly my first yuppie.” Persephone drawls. “I’m divorced actually. Didn’t Nagini tell you? She guessed correctly.” Percy holds up his hand, tapping where his ring has been up until that morning. He’s nothing if not pathetically sentimental. Percy's mind lingers on the  _ good boy _ , and he hopes he can live up to it and not disappoint the stripper. Persephone bites his lip. “Damn. I was hoping she was wrong. She’s too fucking psychic for her own good. I like trying to downgrade her confidence, but she keeps kicking my ass. Okay. You’ve never had anything but a naked woman in your bed?” Now the guy is actively tugging open the dress buttons, one after the other, until Percy is unable to look away from all his exposed skin. He’s got hair on his chest, which seems a risky choice for a strip club, but Persephone has so much self confidence of his own, Percy isn’t surprised. “Yeah. We were high school sweethearts.” the guy clicks his tongue.

“Sorry about that. Now I get why you came here. Needed a bit of an ego boost, right? Playing around? Feeling sexy, desired? That can’t be an issue. You’re sexy as hell. Percy, there’s nothing more than I want to do than fuck you.”

Persephone says it with sincerity, not a single hint of breathiness, or a put on voice like Percy knows damn well that they use in porn. He says it while shrugging out of the dress, and leaving himself in just stockings, panties and heels. 

Then the guy climbs off the platform and walks right over to Percy, picking up his tie, and yanking firmly. He goes.

“Did you hear me?” Persephone asks softly, staring into his eyes, maybe his very soul.

Percy’s cock throbs in his pants. “Yeah. I mean, yes. I do. I don’t know if I can do that… here. Without getting in trouble. Don’t be mad at me, but this isn’t  _ that _ kind of club is it?” He asks, while the guy wraps his tie around his fingers, until he has to sit down lest he force Percy to stand up. The warmth of Persephone’s naked thighs over his clothed ones is intense, his whole body seems ten degrees hotter than Percy’s. 

The guy smiles serenely down at him, and then sets his free hand right between Percy’s legs. He gasps. 

“It’s whatever I want it to be. Do you want to come in your pants, or in my mouth?” Persephone murmurs. 

Percy has to force himself to breathe, taking in a proper lungful of air, and then he needs a drink too. 

He holds up a hand, and Persephone lets go of his tie, but doesn’t move out of his lap. Percy closes his eyes and takes a big gulp of the drink. It’s a little melty, more soda and water than whiskey at the top now, and he thinks he can  _ think _ straighter now. “I think… your mouth.” 

Persephone moves his hand rougher, groping over Percy’s dick, forcing a gasp out of his throat.

“Trick question mister. That wouldn’t be very safe, you may be a virgin to this sort of thing, but I’m not. Lesson one of your new single life, Percy, always use condoms with strange men.” 

He grimaces, “Okay, well, thanks for that. Pants I guess then.” The guy smirks, and proceeds to do just that. 

Using the heel of his palm, Persephone rubs him off through his pants, making Percy come in about sixty humiliatingly fast seconds, to his less than mild shame, but Persephone isn’t laughing, not one bit. 

He watches Percy’s face from the first crest until the last pulse of his cock, then stands up, only to push down his stockings and panties, giving him an eyeful of his dick, just as he offered. “Holy shit.” He breathes. 

Persephone touches himself, but gently, a stroke that causes his foreskin to shift back and reveal the pink shiny wet tip, head oozing a pearl of precum that makes Percy’s mouth water. “Thank you. I would have warned you to keep your expectations low, but then I remembered I’m your first. It’s really kind of sweet.” Persephone leans on the platform and just spreads his legs as much as the stockings pinning below his knees allow, jerking his cock in time to the distantly thudding music. Percy swallows thickly. “So I can’t suck  _ you _ off then?” 

His hand shakes as he retrieves his glass and takes a large sip. Percy is almost out again now. 

“Sadly, unless you have condoms on you, no. I’ve got plenty of both that and the other important need at my place.” Persephone says, offhandedly. Percy blinks. “Are you hitting on me?” The guy shudders, smiling, obviously enjoying himself, thus distracting Percy from the fact he can feel his own come growing cool and sticky in his boxers. What a mess. But oh, that was still the best orgasm he’s had in months. “There’s no rule against that. Unless you’re not interested?” Persephone says, eyeing him as Percy does his best to keep his eyes on the guy’s face, not his massive dick still moving in his fist. “I mean, I am, of course. I don’t want you to feel taken advantage of. I still don’t know what I owe you for the dance… and this.” He gestures wordlessly to himself, and around the room. 

Persephone throws his head back and groans, letting go of his cock in favor of dragging a hand up his bare chest, cupping a pectoral in clear imitation of massaging a breast. “Well, fuck me, you’re right. Three hundred. That’s where we’re at. I’ve been off since ten, though, so technically, this bit was on me.” 

Persephone puts his clean hand on Percy’s knee, squeezing. His entire body jolts in muscle memory. “Oh.”

“Now you can touch your wallet, since we’re not on the floor anymore.” Persephone adds. 

“Is that bad? Should I not have paid Queenie anything either? I’m sorry. I don’t know… club protocol.” Percy asks.

“It’s not  _ bad _ , but like, I don’t want you getting jumped on your way out to the lot. Our bouncers only protect the inside, past the front doors, you’re on your own, unless you’re a dancer and need an escort out to your car.” Persephone chuckles. 

“Jacob is cool like that. He helps me out when I’ve got a normal shift.” Percy nods, extracting a hundred, three fifties, and four twenties, doing some quick mental math, he adds another twenty. “This should cover it, my drinks and her tip?”

He eyes Persephone as he flicks through it, then smiles. “You’re a real sweetheart. Those drinks aren’t that expensive. Hardly any booze after the first two. It’s our little trick.” Percy blushes, then shrugs. “She was pretty, and nice.” 

Persephone laughs. “I’m going to tell her you said that. How do you feel, are you up for driving?” Percy has to think about it. Eventually he decides that no, he wouldn’t trust himself not to fuck up and miss his exit or something worse. “No.”

“Hey that’s cool. If you’re not too bothered, I’ll drive you home, my car will be safe here. I’ll uber back later. Cool?”

Percy blinks, “You wanna drive my car?” Persephone nods, “I’m licensed. It’ll be fine. Stay here, I’ll take you out back. Save myself a lot of awkward questions.” Percy runs a hand over his face, and then back up through his hair. “Okay.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> against my better judgement, and thanks to the kind words from @feeltheromance, I've decided to post this second half of the story.  
it's just the smut and a little bit of mild kink, almost unnoticable if this kind of thing squicks you.   
more a chance for character development, crazy as that sounds. "omo for character development" ~ soz, november 2019.  
enjoy!
> 
> send me hate @writingramblr on twitter or curiouscat :]

Taking a customer home, after only his sixth month, Credence could kick himself. 

But damn if he isn’t drawn to men in suits like a pathetic little moth to a flame, ready to get himself fucking singed and wrecked. The funny part is, pulling out of the parking lot in the dude’s black sedan, Credence doesn’t get the same ‘love em and leave em’ vibe that came off his ex in  _ waves _ , like some kind of goddamn bad smell. 

Percy overpays and tips Queenie the best she’s seen all night, which Credence assures is all her, and he gives Nagini an angry but loving glare when he passes her on the way back to the room to slip out with the guy. 

“I hate that you were right.” He says to her. 

She cackles, but blows him a kiss. 

“Have fun and be safe.” 

That’s all going to be up to him, apparently. 

Percy is all glazed vision and dry mouth when Credence asks him how he’s feeling. A quick stop off at the closest gas station, getting a bottle of gatorade and a pack of condoms, along with a tub of vaseline, then they’re back on the road. Credence is using his phone to navigate, after Percy typed in his address. 

He should have known this dude would have a house, being an established adult and all, divorced or not. Credence saves himself asking any questions about offspring when they walk inside Percy’s house and it’s pristine. 

Even if he only had kids every other week, there would be  _ some _ traces. Thank fuck. He’s so over dating single dads. 

“Drink the rest of that.” He orders Percy. “Yeah? What about you? Aren’t you thirsty?” the dude asks, and Credence nods, “Yeah, but tap water is fine. It makes me gayer.” Percy laughs at that, obediently draining the bottle, placing it in the recycling, then passing him a glass, before vanishing down a hallway that Credence guesses leads to his room. 

He hears the sound of a shower running shortly after, and smiles. 

There’s nothing that’ll sober him up like a quick shower, plus it saves Credence time and effort. 

Giving himself the sniff test, he thinks he’ll be okay for at least one round, then he’ll be the one trying out Percy’s shower. Credence takes everything into the bedroom and peels off his stockings. The coat he pulled on over his hastily re buttoned dress and stockings is draped over the couch in the living room, he can’t help spreading out sometimes. 

He left his heels by the door of course, just in case there’s any dirt on them. Percy emerges from the bathroom, wrapped in just a towel, looking positively edible within five minutes, while Credence is still opening the box of condoms. “Hi.”

Percy breathes, and he grins. “Hello. You ready for this?” He’s a no nonsense guy, and Percy adapts well enough, whipping off the towel, and spreading it on the bed. “Yep. I think so.” 

Credence eyes the towel, “Good idea. I don’t have to tell you sex is messy, so you’re not a full virgin.” Percy grimaces.

“I’m thirty five. Have you ever met a thirty five year old virgin?” Credence shrugs. “Usually they lie. Plus, it’s up in the air if masturbation really counts anyway, double plus, I’m teasing. Do you want me to brush my teeth before we-”

Percy leans over to shut him up, promptly ending that question with a nice and minty answering kiss.

If anything, it helps that Credence nervous chewed half a packet of mint gum on the drive over, then chugged a glass of water. He feels much better already. Percy moves away from him to kneel onto the bed, and lays onto his back.

“Do you wanna just make out for a little bit?” He asks, as Credence joins him, secretly relishing the difference in body temperature, as Percy’s radiates pure heat, while his is pleasantly chilled from the man’s air conditioning. “We can, yeah.”

He leans down to meet the man for another kiss, and Percy’s eyes close before his do, getting into it with soft and delicate brushes of his tongue against the seam of Credence’s lips, politely begging entrance. 

“You’re pretty good at this,” He finds himself mumbling into Percy’s mouth, once he’s allowed him to lick in, and he feels the man smiling. “Thanks.” Credence settles himself in between the man’s legs, urging them further apart with a soft nudge against his thighs, working his fingers into the vaseline, while tearing open a condom to ensure he’s got plenty of coverage, inside and out. 

Percy jumps a little at the first wet touch, then squirms in obvious delight as Credence works one just barely past the tight outer ring of his hole, further heat there. “Are you fingering me with a condom?” the man asks, voice going rough. Credence grins down at him. “Yeah. Can’t be too careful. Plus, I know my nails aren’t the most ideal right now.” 

He pets his clean hand over Percy’s face, and the man turns his head to kiss his teal varnish tipped fingers, which just makes Credence want to shove them in his mouth. He does so, but a lot slower and more gently than he fantasizes in his head about. Percy sucks on them, slowly, licking between them, making Credence’s cock ache, and he uncurls his second finger to push it inside the man’s ass, working them both up to the second knuckle, looking for one spot in particular. 

Credence watches Percy’s face, how his eyes go dark, and his breathing catches, that’s when he knows he’s struck gold. “You know what this is?” Credence asks, the educational edge to his voice is gone, thanks to him being fully hard, yet unable to touch himself. He feels both of Percy’s legs moving to frame his hips, clenching tighter as he continues to massage the man’s prostate. “I think so? But I’m not sure, ah!” Percy’s eyes flutter closed as he moans long and loud. 

Credence glances down just in time to see his cock leaking onto his belly, a slow steady pulsing of whitish clear fluid dribbles out, smearing over the downy hair leading from his navel down to just above his groin. 

“Yeah. It’s a good thing. You want another?” He starts to pull his fingers out, and Percy hisses a breath out, “Yeah.”

Credence carefully maneuvers the condom over three fingers, still gripping the sides with his thumb and pinkie, forming a hilarious mockery of the Boy Scout salute, before pressing them all back down into the man’s cleft. 

Percy takes all three up his ass without much effort, thanks to Credence’s strategically granted orgasm, it never fails to make his bottoms relax before getting a proper fucking. “You think you’re ready for my cock?” He asks, voice a little unsteady, because frankly at this point Credence isn’t sure he’ll last very long. He wants to show this guy a good time.

Percy nods jerkily, and then gasps. 

“Shouldn’t I be on my knees or something?” the man bites his lip, cheeks a little flushed, despite his five o’clock shadow, Credence can tell he’s a bit nervous. Maybe shy. He was about to tease Percy about watching the wrong kind of gay porn, but this dude is probably scared to death of looking stupid. Credence is in no position to convince him otherwise, and hell, it’s his first time. House rules. “If that’s what you want?” He asks, and Percy nods right away. “Okay, sure thing.” Credence gently extracts his fingers, turning the used condom inside out and putting it on the ground, where he’s set the makeshift trash bag. He picks up another fresh packet of foil, sitting back on his heels to roll it on, slicking up with an obscene amount of vaseline. Better too much than not enough. 

Credence glances back to Percy, stomach lurching at the sight of the man on his knees, head down, resting on his folded arms. “God, you’re so hot.” He breathes, fully transparent, moving into position, kneeling behind Percy, putting his hands shakily on the sides of his hips, squeezing with what he hopes is a reassuring hold. “Thank you.” The man mumbles, and Credence smiles. “It’s alright. I need you to relax, breathe out, think of something calming. Do you do yoga?” 

Percy chokes on what sounds like a laugh. “No. but My ex said I should though. Maybe she thought I’d meet someone.”

Credence doesn’t really know how to respond to that, so he just coughs, clearing his throat, and reaches down to line his cock up with the shiny tan pucker of the man’s ass. “It’s all good. I’ll have to bring you to mine sometime, if you want.”

Percy pushes back against him, maybe out of instinct, “You’d want to do that?” Credence bites his lip, concentrating as he pushes in, all but holding his breath, breaking all his own rules. “Hell yeah. It would be fun.” He exhales, feeling the man yielding under him, letting out a soft moan, which Credence can’t help but echo. 

“Fuck, you’re so big.” Percy chokes out.

Credence tries  _ not _ to get a big head, but he saw the man’s dick. 

Percy has got the girth while he’s got the length. 

He smiles anyway. “Thank you. We’re halfway there, you feel amazing. Don’t stop breathing.” Credence can’t really keep up the running commentary after that, too awash in sensations, rocking forward, an abortive thrust here and there, before he finally bottoms out, and feels Percy truly giving in to the urge to  _ accept it _ . He hears another soft moan, moving quicker, chasing that delicious euphoria that makes goosebumps erupt over Credence’s skin, his hands shift over Percy’s back, one splaying flat on his spine, the other he tries to fumble beneath the man’s waist, feeling for his cock. 

There’s wetness slicking all the way down Percy’s stomach, and Credence feels a rush of delight, having already made the man come again. “Fuck.” He lets out a low cry, and his other hand ends up somewhere around the back of Percy’s neck, gripping firmly. Credence doesn’t really intend to push the man down onto his stomach, flat on the bed, but it’s how he ends up, pounding into his ass like it was made for him. He gasps out his release into the back of Percy’s shoulder, panting open mouthed against his skin, choking back a soft whine. “Holy fuck. God, are you okay? I’m not crushing you am I?” Credence holds back a shiver, suddenly away of the coldness in the room, and Percy says something he can’t quite make out. “What’s that?” He pulls out, carefully keeping a hold on the condom just long enough to peel it off, dropping it on the ground with the other trash. Credence sees Percy’s body shaking, and he’s instantly concerned. “Are you hurt?”

There’s no blood anywhere, so it’s not immediately obvious. The man rolls over finally, and Credence sees a full body flush over his mostly tanned skin, before noticing the towel is soaked. “Nothing but my pride, I guess.” Percy says, reaching up to wipe away a couple tears. Credence melts into the lotus position beside the man. 

“Oh jesus. It’s okay. Please don’t be embarrassed. Here I was, terrified I’d fucked you too hard… and it’s just a bit of piss.”

Percy puts a hand over his face, groaning loudly. “ _ Just _ nothing. It’s the least sexy thing I could think of.” Credence bites his tongue, resisting the urge to remind the man of the ins and outs of type of sex they just had. 

“Hey, that’s what a shower is for, yeah?” He says, trying to keep things light. 

Percy sighs, lowering his hand, looking up and over at him, “The thing is, I  _ did _ piss in the shower too. I guess I just had a lot more to drink than I thought. That final ‘relax’ you told me to do was... Uh, awkward.” Credence swallows thickly. 

“Hey, it’s alright. We’re going right now, clean up time. Come on.” Percy scoops up the towel, which luckily doesn’t seem to have leaked much beyond onto the very top blanket, and Credence watches him throw it into a laundry hamper before joining him at the shower. “So uh, how does this thing work?” He asks, letting Percy lead, operating his very fancy futuristic knobs and switches, getting a hot spray going, before stepping aside so Credence can climb in first. 

“Oh-h-h yes. Very nice.” Percy gives him a sheepish grin. “Yeah, it’s alright. Thanks though, really. For like… being cool.” Credence ducks his head under the water so he doesn’t have to answer immediately, and then Percy surprises him with a kiss. “You’re very welcome. Don’t worry, we’re gonna do that again.” He promises. 

The man glances down. “Right here?” Credence laughs. “No. Shower sex is dangerous at best, life threatening at worse. But hey, since you really didn’t get to come, I’ll jerk you off.” 

Percy’s eyes light up at this, and he backs away from Credence, until he’s leaning against the tiles. “Would you use your mouth?” Hell, it’s always time to break another rule, he thinks. 

“Okay, yeah.” Credence holds the gaze of those dark eyes all the way down to his knees, and Percy doesn’t seem to want to look away either, even when he’s got the man’s cock halfway into his mouth. 

Percy’s hands are gentle on his head, fingers thrusting into his wet hair, jaw tight, until he absolutely has to look away, and Credence focuses on his efforts over the man’s cock. 

He tastes a little like soap still, salty bitterness flooding over his tastebuds the more aroused he gets, until Percy’s hands move to Credence’s shoulders, the side of his cheek. 

“I’m c-close,” The man warns him, and he gulps, sucking harder, reaching up to cradle Percy’s testicles in one hand, while pressing a hand up the side of his waist with the other. “Fuck! Oh god.” Percy curses just seconds before his release spills hot and slimy into Credence’s throat, reminding him to swallow faster, before leaning in close, breathing deeply. 

“Jesus christ, oh my god.” the man shudders beneath his hand, and Credence finally backs off, letting Percy’s thick spent cock slip out of his mouth. “You’re too nice to me, Persephone.” 

He winces a little, and then carefully gets to his feet. Credence takes in some of the shower water to rinse out his mouth, spitting into the drain, before looking to Percy.

“I feel like I should tell you, that’s not my real name.” The man looks like he’s blushing again. 

“Oh, I figured, but that’s okay if you don’t want me to know it.” 

Credence shakes his head, “No, I do. How can I invite you to my yoga class if you don’t?” Percy blinks. 

“Wait, you're the  _ teacher _ ?” He smiles. “How else do you think I stay in such great shape?” the man laughs, “Of course yeah, makes sense.”

“It’s Credence, by the way. My studio isn’t actually very far from here.” Percy hums, leaning in to cut him off with a kiss. Credence is pleasantly surprised that the idea of the man accidentally tasting his own come doesn’t phase him. 

“Remind me later, please.”

“Okay.” Once the hot water nearly runs out, Percy gets him a towel, and offers to give him the guest room for the night. Credence doesn’t really have any good reasons to turn him down, especially since he doesn’t like sharing a bed. 

“Thank you.” Percy smiles at him again, and he has to steal another kiss after that. Eventually it’s around three in the morning, and Credence passes out looking at his phone, texting his roommates to let him know he’s alright, but won’t be home until tomorrow. Percy cooks breakfast in the morning, calling it a habit, sounding a touch bitter, though Credence thinks he knows how to cook some damn amazing eggs and bacon, toast optional. 

“I can’t eat like this too much or I’ll gain weight.” He says, lifting his coffee cup in a salute. 

Percy shrugs, smiling. “I guess that’s one thing that yoga can’t really help, carb regulation.” 

Credence nods, frowning a little at his last bite of eggs, “Damn those carbs.” he helps Percy do the dishes, feeling a touch guilty for having to go at all, but leaving the man with his number punched into his professional looking blackberry. 

He gets a text while standing out on the sidewalk, waiting for his uber.  ** _Don’t be a stranger?_ **

Credence grins, looking back to the house, catching Percy watching him from his bedroom window. The man waves.

He types back a single word reply once he’s inside the car, feeling a strange type of excitement bubbling up inside of his gut.  **Promise.** That first text turns into a rapid fire conversation, until poor Percy falls asleep on him around three in the afternoon, right as Credence needs to be getting ready to head into work. He smiles to himself, well aware he’ll have a good story to tell Nagini, this one has a more than likely possibility of a happy ending. Credence prefers those anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Day 28 [part 2]:** Omorashi **| Stripping/Striptease |<strike> Vore |</strike> Humiliation

**Author's Note:**

> day 28: <strike>Omorashi |</strike>** Stripping/Striptease ** <strike>| Vore |</strike>** Humiliation **


End file.
